


Oh, I love rugby

by TheLionGirl (KissMySelfie)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And I will take any excuse to write about Rugby, College AU, F/F, Lucy is weak for pretty girls, rugby au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMySelfie/pseuds/TheLionGirl
Summary: Lucy was waiting for James after practice when Kara Danvers caught her eyes. Now she only has to make Kara notice her.OrMy excuse to write Kara playing rugby, and Lucy as the useless bi she is.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lucy Lane, Lucy Lane & James "Jimmy" Olsen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	Oh, I love rugby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadWolf_TimeAndSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf_TimeAndSpace/gifts).



> Technically a continuation from this [AgentCorp fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336907), but can be read as a standalone. Also, a big thank you to [badwolf-timeandspace ](https://badwolf-timeandspace.tumblr.com/)who inspired this work. I hope you like it.  
> All in all, this is not quite finished, but it felt right to end it here. Ideas are welcome, as well as kudos and comments.

The first time Lucy saw Kara, Lucy was in an on and off relationship with James. Actually, they were in a "friends with benefits" kind of relationship, but James refused to call them that (just like he refused to admit his crush on Clark Kent). She was waiting for James after his football practice, and Lucy ended up discovering that the university’s female rugby team had practice just after them.

At first, Lucy didn’t pay much attention turning back to her class reading for the next day. Lucy wasn’t a big fan of sports, she loved the competition on it, and she cheered like a crazy mother on all James’ games, but she understood none of it. As the girls started warming up, she started to get interested. She was bi and not blind. And the skin-tight uniform...she wasn’t sure what that was about, but she liked. At some point, her eyes started lingering on one particular player.

A blonde with a charming smile and drooling worth biceps. Each time the blonde flexed, less Lucy’s brain worked. But it wasn’t just her arms (as if they were _just_ her arms), the blonde was also cute, and for some reason familiar, and her smile- Fuck.

“Ready?” Lucy hadn’t seen when James’ approached. She turned back to the field for a bit, her mind still catching up with everything, and way too interested in what was going on down there. The girls were just finished with their warm-up, and the blonde looked good sweaty. “I didn’t know you liked rugby.”

“Oh, I love _rugby_ ,” Lucy said just now figuring that was the name of the game.

“Let’s go?”

Lucy took his hand and threw her bag over her shoulder, he took care of her books. She hoped James had some energy left because he was in for a hell of a night.

* * *

It only took Lucy a couple of days to find out that her crush’s name was Kara Danvers. Captain of the rugby team, minoring in English and three years unbeaten winner of the local hot dog eating contest.

Lucy walked by Kara several times during the week, just like she might have done several times, and suddenly Lucy understood why she never noticed Kara before: the girl dressed not to be seen. Between the glasses and the (just a little too big) sweater, Lucy would never have looked at her twice. Lucy had a type, usually, Kara Danvers wouldn't have appeared on Lucy's radar, but the rugby player was getting each time more interesting.

She also found out why the girl was so familiar: they had sociology together. When Lucy saw Kara in her class, she ignored her usual seat in the front row, moving to the one just behind Kara. She considered sitting next to her, but she’d rather approach the blonde carefully. That was a good idea because she ended up spending all class staring at the blonde, imagining several different scenarios (not all public adequate) with her and Kara. That was also good because it gave her a great excuse to talk to Kara.

“Miss Lane?” Lucy blinked when she heard her name. She had been watching Kara bite her lower lip and frown as the professor went on with her exposition. "Any thoughts on this matter?"

* * *

“Hey,” Lucy said catching up with the blonde. “It’s Kara, right?” The blonde looked around with half a protein bar hanging in her mouth. 

“Yeah,” she said after swallowing half of the bar. The other half was no longer hanging in her mouth. Lucy smiled as Kara’s cheek became faintly blush.

“I was wondering if you could lend your class’s notes. I got kind of _distracted_.” Lucy licked her lips. She imagined if the girl would go all red if she told Kara why she was distracted.

“Um, yeah, of course, totally.” Lucy remained in the same place. “Do you want them now?”

“I could pass by your room tomorrow. I could use a little help with the subject. It’s just not making sense for me.” Lucy put her best actress skills to work, choosing to forget that she had correctly answered their professor's questions today and that it was the subject she did better at.

“Yeah, that sounds good. Um- let me give you my room’s number.” Kara fumbled in her bag in the search for a pen.

“Here,” Lucy said giving her phone to Kara. “Put in your number, and I’ll text you. That way it will be easier for us to communicate.”

The blonde nodded putting in her number. Lucy smiled, sending Kara a text right after.

“Thank you,” Lucy said. 

“Oh, it’s nothing.”

“I’m Lucy, by the way.”

“I know.” Lucy raised her eyebrows at that. The girl went redder. Kara opened her mouth, but she was interrupted by someone calling Lucy.

“Hey, Luce!” James called from a few rooms away. 

“See you around,” Kara said before turning her back and walking away from Lucy.

“Thank you!” Lucy tried to tell Kara, but she was probably out of hearing distance with all the conversations going on around them. James soon filled the space next to her, throwing his arm around her shoulder. She pushed it off her. “What do you want?”

James frowned.

They made their way to the diner just a block from the college. Food that was cheap and good, and that combination was more than any college student could ask for, so there was always some student from uni there. They took a table by the window; Lucy liked to look around the street while she ate. 

James was telling her about whatever happened this morning at the boy’s dorms. Lucy was listening until a certain blonde entered the diner.

Kara caught her eyes and smiled. Lucy waved back. James turned around in his chair to see who it was. There was a girl with Kara, an auburn head girl with a leather jacket. _She_ would totally be Lucy’s type had her nervous companion not caught her attention. 

The girls sat down by the counter. Lucy let her eyes linger just a bit.

“Really?” James asked.

Lucy shrugged.

* * *

Kara’s room is a mess, which Lucy would not have expected by her nerdy looks, but then Kara was far from fitting into any stereotypes. Lucy took the room in. There were a few open books by the table, some papers on the bed. In one corner, there was a half-finished painting, and a paint-stained apron was hanged nearby, next to some flannel shirt and a university hoodie. The wall by the bed was decorated with polaroid photos; Lucy could see Kara in some of them, others had the auburn-haired girl from the other day along with one or two not so strange faces.

Lucy heard the door closing and turned back.

Kara was wearing only a tank top and some baggy shorts; her hair was wet, and Lucy couldn’t help but noticed how big her arms looked.

Kara scratched the side of her head. “Sorry for the mess. We had some exams earlier today and between that and training I haven’t had time to tidy this up.”

“It’s fine. You should see my room,” Lucy lied. Her room was impeccable. That’s what happens when you grow up with a military father and a rebellious sister. Well, maybe rebellious wasn’t the right word for Lois, but either way, she always made Lucy be the example of the family. The one who always had to be the best at everything she did, best grades, best boyfriend, best university… At least coming to National City gave Lucy the chance to escape some of that. Still, some things stuck with her, even away from her father. “Did I catch you at a bad time?”

”No!” Kara blushed. “I mean, you didn’t. After practice, I usually just do some reading or catch on some Netflix. And eat, of course.”

Lucy chuckled.

“College reading or…?”

“It depends,” Kara said. “Ah, I should probably get you those notes. Just gotta find them.” Lucy was suddenly glad for the mess. “You can seat… um anywhere.”

“And how was practice?”

Kara shrugged. “It’s practice. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love playing rugby, but it’s tiring. Which is kind of good because I usually have a lot of energy to burn, so it helps me sleep better, and not annoy my sister, which she’s glad now that she has a girlfriend and all that. But, anyway, I think practice just gets me all filled energy for a couple of hours, then I’m out like a light, so it keeps me from doing a lot of things.”

“Maybe you should get a girlfriend.“

“You say that like it’s easy.” Oh, dear Lord, she was an idiot.

“I’m sure a lot of girls that would love to help to keep you awake for a while longer.” Lucy leaned against the closet as Kara started cleaning the bed. She had some time to kill. “Why rugby? I get soccer, I had a bunch of friends who played it back in high school but rugby… It’s different.”

“Funnily enough, because of my sister. Back in high school, she got in a lot of trouble for… um… breaking some noses. And so Eliza started looking for ways for Alex to let out her anger issues, and one of those ways was rugby. She went only on one or two practices, and on the third one she faked a sprained ankle, and so I offered to play in her place and I liked it. I loved it. Some about the rush and the way the team works and plays as a whole. End of the story, I continued playing Rugby, and Alex started learning martial arts.” Kara turned to Lucy, apparently not having found it among the papers scattered on her bed. “Do you play something?”

“I played some soccer, but nothing serious. I’m great at COD though. Unbeatable.”

“Alex might take you up on that.”

“Who is Alex exactly?”

“My sister. I think you saw her the other day at the diner.”

Lucy was glad to cross that out as a person she should be jealous of.

“You two seem to get along well.”

“We didn’t at first. It wasn’t easy to get used to having a sister at thirteen, but we are good now.” Lucy frowned. They didn’t look 13 years apart. “Oh, yeah, I’m adopted. I always forget to tell people that.”

“I don’t get along with my sister and neither of us is adopted.” Lucy sat by the bed, now that it wasn’t filled with papers. “Whenever we are in the same room we end up fighting.”

“Oh, I found it!” Kara retrieved a couple papers from her backpack. “Why is that?” she asked going back to the sibling subject.

Lucy shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s how it’s been. Lois always liked her freedom. If you tell her not to do something, there’s a 100% chance she will do it. My dad is military so he always loved his rules, and systems and obedience: everything Lois always questioned. Since he couldn’t control Lois, I guess I kind of fell in the role of being the obedient daughter." Lucy looked down at her hands. Her dad wasn't her favorite subject. Lots of mixed feelings there. "I almost enlisted because of him.” Lucy twisted her nose. “I don’t know, it’s kind of silly, but I think that’s why we fight.”

“It’s not silly. I get it. In the first few months as sisters, I was pretty sure one of us wouldn’t leave the house alive on a daily basis. We even fought because of bathroom time.”

“Please don’t tell me you’re the sibling who spends 20 minutes in the bathroom.”

Kara gasped. “There’s nothing wrong with rewarding yourself with a long hot shower every now and then.”

“Wow.” Lucy chuckled.

“Stop it.” Kara lightly punched her arm.

“Sure thing. Eco terrorist.” Kara rolled her eyes. “Thank you for this.” Lucy lifted the notes Kara had handed to her.

“Sure. Any time.”

“How about, Thursday?” 

Kara frowned.

“You said anytime. How about, Thursday?” Lucy repeated.

“Oh. Um, sure. What will we do?”

Oh yeah, Lucy would definitely devour her alive. She was too cute for her not too.

“Study, in theory. I’m sure we can find something to keep us busy.”

* * *

Kara grunted as Alex pressed a cold pack hard against her face. Alex rolled her eyes, leaving her sister to hold it as she sat on the opposite bed.

“So want to tell me again how did you get hurt?” Alex asked her with raised eyebrows.

Kara looked down. “Nia already told you.”

Alex chuckled. “She did. But I want to hear it from you.”

“We were rehearsing a play, and I saw Lucy waving from the bleachers, so I kind fumbled and fell.”

“ _Face first_ ,” Alex laughed. “I hope _Lucy_ isn’t after you only because of your pretty face because it will be bruised for at least a week.”

“Can you stop it?”

“Payback for all the time you were taunting me because of Lena. Besides, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you crushing after someone.” Alex's eyes turned softer. “So you are seeing her tomorrow, huh?”

“No, because I’ll probably be with my head buried on the ground somewhere where I can’t make a fool of myself again.”

“C’mon, Kara, it wasn’t so bad.”

“No, Alex it was. She saw me scrape myself on the grass for like five yards because of her. I can’t ever let her see me again. That’s it, I’ll just start taking online classes now.”

Alex shook her head. What a drama queen.

There was a knock on the door. Kara grunted. For some reason, people seemed to think she wanted company just because she scraped her face on the ground. Misery did not love company at that moment. 

Kara let herself fall back on the bed covering her face (ice pack included) with her pillow.

She heard the springs from the other bed as Alex got up to answer the door.

“Hey, _Lucy_ ,” Kara heard Alex’s voice.

_Shit_. Kara sat up immediately, her eyes bulging. 

“Um, hi. Alex, right?” Lucy asked. Kara started to search under her bed for her pants. It wasn’t enough that Lucy had _seen_ what happened, she couldn’t also see Kara in her SpongeBob Boxers. She had to have _some_ dignity left.

"Yeah,” Alex hummed. 

“I came to check on Kara, see how she’s doing.” Kara started to shake her hands frenetically, trying to tell Alex to make Lucy go away.

“Sure. Come in, she’s just having a pity party due to her sore dignity. And face.” Kara’s mouth fell open, and she did her best to contain her pissed off face as Lucy entered the room. “Now that you have some company, I gonna go. It was nice meeting you, Lucy.”

“You too.”

Alex retrieved her backpack and helmet - of course, she was off to see Lena. Alex lingered by the door for one second as Lucy moved closer to Kara. Alex pointed at Lucy and made a thumbs up to Kara. _Oh, Rao._ Kara was so killing her later.

Lucy turned to the door trying to figure out what Kara was looking at, but there was nothing there. She was weird. A cute weird.

“How are you?” Lucy sat next to Kara in her bed. Their knees touched. Kara looked away hoping to hide the scrapped half of her face.

“Completely embarrassed. Apart from that, Alex says I’ll survive.”

“That’s good to know. I’d miss you.” Lucy reached for her face. Kara turned in response to her touch. Lucy ran her thumb just under scraped skin. Kara was frozen in place. “Does it hurts?”

Pain was the farthest thing from Kara’s mind at that moment. Her cheeks went red. “It’s fine now.” Kara lowered her head, but still looked at Lucy with the corner of her eyes. “How bad does it looks?”

“I don’t know… It looks kind of badass. Plus, I think you can pull it off.”

Kara’s cheek wouldn’t stop burning anytime soon.

* * *

It took another couple of weeks before Kara invited Lucy to one of her games. They had one almost every weekend. The rugby’s season was just starting, which was fun and tiring at the same time. She almost considered skipping the first few classes of the week.

The truth was, that she wanted to invite Lucy weeks before (and her scratched up face probably delayed it for a bit), but she always lacked the courage to say something. Every Thursday she promised herself that she’d say something, and then she never did. Lucy was just distracting. Which was why their study sessions quickly became just hanging out time (they were kicked out of the Library because of loud laughs and bothering people in general). 

Kara wasn’t complaining. She loved spending time with Lucy.

She was fun, smart, _and_ smelled nice. After an initial awkwardness, it was almost like they couldn’t run out of subjects. There was only one subject that Kara avoided: James Olsen.

She had seen Lucy hanging around James’s arms before. Hell, everybody heard about the epic kiss he gave her after scoring a touchdown in a game or something. Lucy didn’t talk about him much, just some quick mention of him here and there.

It was a constant reminder that even if Kara had the guts to ask Lucy out, she’d probably be turned down. Lucy was probably straight. 

“She’s not straight,” Alex had assured Kara without further explanation. Even if it was was true, that didn’t mean that Lucy was single or interested.

Still, Kara invited Lucy to her game. Or tried.

Words came tumbling out of her mouth, and Lucy watched with a frown as if she was speaking in some unfamiliar language. By the end of it, just when Kara was about to flee, Lucy smiled and rested her hand over Kara’s.

“I’d love to go to one of your games.”

Kara’s eyes went wide for a second. She wasn’t expecting it to be that easy. And all the anxiousness melted away under Lucy’s soft finger running over her calluses. She smiled, her heartbeat slightly altered (a default setting around Lucy).

“Are you gonna score me a touchdown?”

“Oh, we don’t have touchdown.”

“A gol, then?”

Kara laughed softly. “I should probably teach you a bit about rugby before.”

* * *

Lucy is not the jealous type, but she’s not blind.

She used to notice when girls were all over James, and she noticed all the people who were all over Kara. 

Mike Monel was the first one. Good looking guy, probably bought his way out of high school and into college. He was arrogant and spoiled and everything Lucy hated. The very few times she was close enough to hear him, she wanted to knock the stupidness out of him. Then there was Lena Luthor who was a false alarm - it took two seconds to Alex to appear and Lena entangled herself against her. Maybe in another reality, but in this one, Lena was way too in love with Alex to be interested in Kara in that way.

The third one was Siobhan. A girl from Kara’s rugby team. There was a lot of sexual tension between the two of them during practice, and when Lucy noticed how much the girl tried to monopolize Kara’s attention it became ridiculous. 

The fourth one, Lucy noticed right before Kara’s game. 

Lucy had gone with Alex to the game. They took a bus and the subway before arriving at the rival university. Lucy was wearing their university colors. She would have worn Kara’s number had Kara not told her that she didn’t have a specific number. (Rugby makes less sense to her than football, but she still loved watching Kara putting her muscles in action.)

Alex was good at keeping her company. It turned out they had a lot in common, although it took forever for Lucy to get something out of her. At least she got to practice her lawyer’s skills. 

Arriving, Lena was waiting for them at the entrance of the field. Alex greeted her with a quick peck and Lena lead them to some seats she had saved for them. It didn’t take long before Lucy saw Kara entering the field.

She would never get tired of seeing Kara in that skin-tight uniform. She heard Alex chuckling next to her. On the field, she saw a girl from the opposite running up to Kara to hug her. There was something just wrong in the way Kara wrapped her arms around the girl’s waist in the hug, or in how close the girl remained as they talked. It didn’t take long before the two of them were waving in their direction.

“Who’s that?” Lucy asked.

“That’s Sam. Lena’s best friend.”

Lucy wasn’t jealous.

Lucy didn’t get jealous. But she didn’t like the way the girl was all over Kara. Holding Kara's biceps. Leaving no personal space between the two of them...

* * *

Half-time and they were losing.

Kara left the field with a pout. 

Lucy stood up from her seat and said she’d be right back.

It didn’t take long before she found the team’s dressing room. Most of the girls were in their sports bra while the coach talked to them. Kara was in the back leaning against the wall. Her stance was tense, Lucy just wanted to wrap her in a hug. She had never seen Kara that way.

Lucy managed to sneak in, and reached for Kara’s hand. Kara looked at Lucy and back to the coach. He had his back turned to them. Kara just followed while Lucy led her outside of the dressing room. 

“What you doing here?” Kara asked.

“I just wanted to check on you.”

Kara crossed her arms. “I’m fine, just wanted it to be a better game for your first time.”

“You don’t need to impress me, you know?” Kara looked up with puppy eyes. “I like seeing you play because of how much you like playing. Winning or losing doesn’t matter to me. And if you do lose, it’s not the end of the world. There will be plenty more games for me to watch, right?”

Kara nodded shyly.

“Thanks, Luce." Kara opened a small smile. "It means a lot to me.” 

Lucy smiled, but she couldn’t think of anything else to say. Her eyes were caught on Kara’s for a second, just before they fell to Kara’s lips. 

It had been four months since it all started as a crush. As simply desire. And there was still desire. But there was also something more. 

“I should probably go. Coach won’t like I went missing”

It would be easy to push Kara against the wall and kiss her right there. But she didn’t want to distract Kara from the game. So she did the next best thing: Lucy leaned up on her toes and kissed Kara’s cheek. Her fingertips barely touching Kara’s abs for support.

“Go,” Lucy said afterward as Kara stood in front of her like a statue. Her cheeks getting redder by the second. Lucy started to make her way back to the bleachers. “And have fun,” she screamed just before disappearing from Kara’s sight.

Getting back to her seat Alex looked at her with a knowing smirk.

“Motivating her?”

“Ignore her,” Lena told Lucy. “Someone is not behaving today.”

“Well, will you punish me for it?” Lena looked at her with a serious face. “Fine, I’ll behave,” Alex said with a pout. It didn’t take long for Lena to leave a kiss on her cheek and the pout disappear.

Danvers.

* * *

Lena never noticed how fast 20 minutes could pass until it was half of the second time.

The score difference was lower now, but still considerable. Alex wasn’t paying much attention to it, but Lucy was. Mostly because of how between plays Kara’s eyes would look for Lucy. 

“I guess you’re sleeping over, love,” Lena said. 

“There’s still time.”

Lucy really doubted they cared who won, they were getting laid either way.

Lucy, however, really wanted to give Kara a celebration kiss.

“Shit,” Lena said. It made Lucy turn back her attention to the field. Kara was running, faster than anybody else through the middle of the field. Somehow she had run past the defensive line of the other team. They were trying to catch up to her, and Lucy's heart only resumed beating between dodges. There seemed to be no one able to stop her as she approached the scoreline. 

Just before Kara could reach it, she was on the ground.

This mountain-sized girl on top of her. 

“Shit,” this time it was Alex that said it running down the bleachers. It was then that Lucy noticed that something was wrong. 

Her arm definitely shouldn't bend like that.

That and the thickening tension in the field. Siobhan was facing the mountain-sized girl like two wolves ready to attack each other. The medical team had already rushed to Kara’s side, and Alex too.

* * *

Dislocated elbow.

Probably happened when Kara went to break her fall. Lucy’s stomach twisted remembering the x-ray picture Alex sent her.

_Why would you send me this?_

_Because it’s cool._

_No, it looks painful._

The truth was that injuries didn’t bother Lucy. She visited army hospitals once or twice when her father had to go there and there was no one to look after Lucy. She had seen far worse. The problem wasn’t the injury, but whose injury it was. 

All things considered, Kara was good. She had her arm in a sling and would be out of practice for some time. It was a time that Lucy would gladly fill in with her company.

Mostly with Netflix and popcorn.

"My coach is going to kill you for ruining my diet," Lucy said with her arms full of treats.

"Because winning Hot Dog competitions are really healthy."

There were no questions from Kara and Lucy took her laptop and opened it on Netflix.

"Do I at least get to pick what we are watching?"

"No. I'm still mad at you for traumatizing me on my first rugby game." Kara pouted. "Fine. But only for today."

Kara settled next to Lucy, and Lucy was careful with the blonde's arms as she moved her leg over Kara's.


End file.
